Question: If $x \veebar y = xy+2x-y$ and $x \star y = 2x^{2}+y^{2}$, find $(-3 \veebar -2) \star 5$.
Answer: First, find $-3 \veebar -2$ $ -3 \veebar -2 = (-3)(-2)+(2)(-3)-(-2)$ $ \hphantom{-3 \veebar -2} = 2$ Now, find $2 \star 5$ $ 2 \star 5 = 2(2^{2})+5^{2}$ $ \hphantom{2 \star 5} = 33$.